


A frost giant made to order

by greenwings



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frost Giant, Ice, Masturbation, Other, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwings/pseuds/greenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something something I wrote for a friend yesterday to deal with a very hot day. ;)<br/>Enjoy guys.<br/>Hope you'll like it as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A frost giant made to order

**Author's Note:**

> A little something something I wrote for a friend yesterday to deal with a very hot day. ;)  
> Enjoy guys.  
> Hope you'll like it as well.

Some things in life are inevitable, like work and heat in the summer. The jackpot is having to work while it is hot outside and not being able to enjoy a day like this on the beach.

Absentmindedly you go thru the files on your desk and the to-do list you made for today.

A few copies to make, some emails to send, a report to write…

This day will never end.

It’s 94 degrees outside and you just arrived at the office. Which means it is going to get worse with the heat. Thank god you’ve got an extra fan in your little room because the air condition seems to be out of order today.

With a moan of annoyance you start to work through your list.

After an hour of intensive work and getting stuff done you notice your concentration slipping. It’s time for a short break and a cool drink you say to yourself and get up and make your way to the kitchen. Some of your coworkers obviously had the same idea so you have to wait a moment before you can grab a can of soda from the fridge.

You don’t mind too much, since the person in front of you is the guy who looks a lot like a certain actor you like. As usual he smells nice and today he smells like a cool breeze coming from the ocean. As it’s finally your turn you grab a coke and an additional cup of ice and make your way back to your office.

Thanks to the coworker though your thoughts are wandering off in a different direction entirely and you’re not sure if this little quest for a drink served its purpose at all.

What if, you think, you could just go and get yourself a certain frost giant just like you go get ice cubes from the machine?!

You giggle at the silliness of that thought.

Daydreaming you sit down in your chair, pull up your legs and rest the cup on your leg.

Gazing out of the window you mind drifts away again. The cup on your knee starts building up condensation and beats of water are dripping down your legs now, doing their bit to fuel your thoughts right now.

What you wouldn’t give for Loki’s cold touch on you hot skin right now! His hands massaging your shoulders undoing every possible know and getting rid of the tension just to set off another one elsewhere.

His skin on yours would cure the heat problem but the things he would be able to do to you would set you right back on fire.

A soft moan escapes your lips and you feel yourself blushing.

Absentmindedly you begin fishing for a cube of ice and start playing with it in between your fingers. Slowly the hand of the Norse god begins to travel down your leg and makes his way back up on your inner thigh. As you let out a moan you notice him stopping at the hem of your denim shorts. You are just about to tell him to just ignore them and keep going, as you realize it’s all just in your head and it was your own hand with the ice cube.

A little embarrassed of getting carried away like that, you put what is left of the cube in the trash. It can melt in there by itself and no more dirty fantasies for you.

At least that is you plan, too bad though that your imagination just won’t cooperate today.

You are trying, really trying, to regain your focus back because you actually have to finish this report.

But is it even hotter now then it was just a minute ago and now you are certain the fan is messing with you as well.

While searching for some files on the computer your left hand finds the cup with the ice again. Most of it is melted down to water already but at least it is cold.

To cool off you run your fingers along your collar bone now, imagining again it is Loki’s touch which will grant you release of the heat you are in.

Reality is far from it though, shyly you start rubbing your legs together to keep the rising tension at bay.

Thank god you closed the door!

It’s clear now you won’t be able to focus again unless you get some kind of release! Something has to be done about this.

Leaning back in your chair you take another piece of ice from the cup and begin to slide it along your collar bone. Closing your eyes you can almost feel his cold soft lips now, taking the same path. A breeze of his cool breath creating goose bumps all over your body and sending a shiver down your spine. Loki’s cold skin on yours is a welcome change to the warm leather of your office chair. Your body presses up against his and another moan escapes your lips, this time louder.

Eyes closed you enjoy the touch of his skilled hands and his kisses trailing down your chest. Stopping in between your breast so he can kiss each one of them.

While his mouth keeps moving south his hand cups your breast and begins to massage softly, charming another muffled sigh out of you. You say his name quietly, encouraging to keep going, begging him not to stop.

You can feel his smile on your skin now. Of course he won’t make it that easy for you.

Pleasing you: of course, granting your wishes: maybe, if you behave.

While his skilled hand never stops for a moment, his fingers sometimes squeezing your nipple, his mouth has reached your center. It is as if you never wore any shorts at all. They are gone with one swift movement of his free hand. His magic leaving a tingle on your skin.

Now he’s back to kissing you gently were it aches the most. His tongue starting to poke at your soft flesh and he is leaving little wet and cold spots all over your center.

Loki starts circling your little bundle of nerves with his tongue, going slower the more you buck your hips against his lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing and how it’s driving you insane.

He is licking a little faster now, becoming more demanding with every moment. The prince of ice knows you’re close to the edge and he is willing to give you your release. You don’t want this to end just yet though, you struggle to keep together as you suddenly feel two of his slender fingers inside of you.

This time you struggle to keep quiet but say his name out loud anyways.

It just takes another hard push, one more move of his tongue and you’re seeing stars. Coming undone you melt into his embrace. Wanting to steel one last kiss from his lips you open your eyes but there is no one.

Of course there’s not. The god of mischief is gone because he was never actually there. You notice your hand in you panties and a damp feeling which is not only caused by the melting ice cube.

A flash of light behind your back startles you and you shriek. It has started to rain and you hadn’t even noticed.

As you make your way towards the bathroom, to get yourself at least somewhat back in order, you can’t help but thinking that at least one god had mercy on you today.


End file.
